


My Afterlife

by Overboundaries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overboundaries/pseuds/Overboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being stabbed by an Oni, Allison wakes up in somewhere white and meet someone special in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Afterlife

Allison wakes up in somewhere. She looks down and she sees she isn't bleeding out, in fact she's wearing her favourite dress. It was as navy blue a line knee-length with a black organza flower. Her shoes is a silver strappy heels. Lydia always love if she sees her wearing this dress. And then she remembers Lydia, her Dad, Scott, Isaac, Stiles and everyone who she leaves behind in Beacon Hills. Thinking about it make her feeling guilt and her stomach churned. She looks around and see that everywhere is white, bright, empty and quiet.  
 _Is this afterlife?_ ,she thought.  
Suddenly there's a sound coming in front of her.  
"Allison."  
She knew this voice. She grew up with this voice. She loves this voice. Even though when she yelled at her. She would always hearing this voice.  
"Mom?" She almost ran to hug her.  
"Oh. Allison. Honey" she kisses Allison's forehead and her cheek. Suddenly her mom panicked.  
"Oh no. No. You're here. You weren't supposed to be here. Oh no." Tears welled up in her mom's eyes.  
"Mom. Mom. It's okay. It's fine"  
"No. No it wasn't supposed to be like this. How old are you? 17?"  
"I'm 17 mom-"  
"No it's too young. You supposed have a long, a good life. You weren't supposed to die this young." Tears now streaming down her faces.  
"It's okay, Mom. I have enough experienced. I have two boyfriends. I have a girl best friend. I experienced having a first love. I go to prom. I even have a date to prom. I have sex." She giggles at this and her mom was shocked. "I know our family secret. I got hungover. I go to club. I'm could protect, my friend. I have enough, Mom."  
"No, it's not enough. You're too young, Allison." She stroked down Allison's s cheek and tears still running down her face.  
"Of course. I would never have married. I would never go to college. I would never be Lydia's honor of maid when she's marrying Stiles and I know she loves him, I've seen her eyes when she's looking at him. I would never have kids. I would never graduate from high school. I know there are still a lot of thing I would never get." She tears up too when she realised what she would never get. "But, it's okay, Mom. I died in the arms of my first love. I died saving my boyfriend, well sort of. I died knowing that Lydia is fine. I died saving my friends, Mom. It's okay." Tears now streaming down in her face.  
"Oh. Allison. My baby. Honey." Her mom hugging her so tightly and she replies it both of them are crying.  
"Where is Kate, Mom?"  
"She's not in here, Allison."  
"What? What do you mean she's not here? I saw her casket lower down. I even saw her died in front of my eyes."  
"There's a saying that someone can be turn by a scratch even though it's rare."  
"So what do you mean she's not dead?"  
"Yes, Kate hasn't died, Allison."  
"She's a werewolf now?" She still shocks with this news. "How are they gonna handle her?" She's worries about them now.  
"Allison, you're probably the strongest hunter and if you died. I think Kate is no worse than the monster you are fighting. Now would you come with me?" Her mother take out her hand to Allison.  
"Where to?" She was confused. She thought this is her last stop.  
"Somewhere." Her mother says with a smile.  
"Would I be able to watch them from there?"  
"Sometimes."  
By that answer she reaches her mother's hand with a smile. She knows that even though the pack will eventually get a trouble with her aunt or something else. She knows they could handle it. She believes in them. With that she walks with her mother and disappear at the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of publishing a fanfiction. If there's a wrong grammar, I'm sorry because english is not my mother language. I hope you guys like this story.  
> and i know the ending is cliche.  
> And if you guys confuse with the dress here the link: http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.foxgown.com%2Fuploads%2Fproduct%2F2012%2F3%2Fnavy-organza-a-line-knee-length-casual-bridesmaid-dress-with-boat-neckline.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.foxgown.com%2Fnavy-organza-a-line-knee-length-casual-bridesmaid-dress-with-boat-neckline-172.html&h=787&w=590&tbnid=SNGsFRr0d0eIdM%3A&zoom=1&docid=D5Rxpu1zTJve2M&ei=KgC3U7jIEYPGuASc7oD4Cw&tbm=isch&ved=0CCQQMygIMAg&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=226&page=1&start=0&ndsp=28  
> and for the shoes is here: http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fimg-thing%253F.out%253Djpg%2526size%253Dl%2526tid%253D55934651&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Freader_question_silver_strappy_heels%2Fthing%3Fid%3D55934651&h=300&w=300&tbnid=T71brA2ubnN2zM%3A&zoom=1&docid=vceVskakpQvK2M&ei=gwC3U6jnHsKQuAShzYCAAQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CB4QMygCMAI&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=303&page=1&start=0&ndsp=22


End file.
